


the night shift

by djsoliloquy



Series: modern au swing [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Facials, Illustrated, Intercrural Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djsoliloquy/pseuds/djsoliloquy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tosses until Levi presses a hand to his stomach, sliding it up under his soft threadbare t-shirt. Erwin gives a quiet moan, trying to help, arching when Levi lightly draws his nails down his thigh.</p><p>Levi puts his mouth to Erwin's neck and tugs down the waist of his sweatpants. “Yeah? What are we going to do, Erwin?” </p><p> </p><p>(Even with hectic irregular work schedules, two marrieds find ways to welcome each other home at the end of a hard day. Sexily.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night shift

Levi's shift ends at five in the morning. By the time he gets back to the apartment he’s treading the line between tired and ready for a good fuck, which just figures. His sex drive doesn't kick up often, so of _course_ it would strike when Erwin’s been running on nothing but caffeine and righteousness for the past week wrapping up a case. Probably in bed by now, dead to the world for a good eighteen-plus hours.

So it startles Levi when he sits on his side of the mattress and Erwin stirs, turning toward him, reaching and slurring a drowsy . . . greeting, probably. Erwin's lizard brain realizing Levi's home ahead of the rest of him. 

Levi kicks off his trousers. He turns Erwin back over, breathing against his neck.

“You make the opposing counsel cry?” he says, fitting up against him. The scales between sleep and fucking are tipping toward sleep.

Erwin smiles with his eyes closed. He moves like he's trying to nuzzle back against Levi with his whole body. “Sobbing,” he confirms. “Settled. How was . . .”

It's like he falls asleep again mid-word, much less before he can ask about Levi's day. Levi's ready to let that drop when Erwin leans against him and dazedly asks, “Are you horny?”

He's so _unguarded_ when he's tired. Levi snorts. “A little. Forget it, I need a shower anyway.”

“No, wait . . . we can . . .”

Erwin tries to reach for him and misses somehow, his arm flopping off to the side.

Levi strokes Erwin's hair away from his face, murmurs in his ear, “Yeah? What are we gonna do?” It's rhetorical, more effort than he really has the energy for as he waits for Erwin to sleep so he can slip off to the bathroom. 

With a sigh, Erwin sinks against the mattress. His little moans of effort sound like objections. “You're never,” he says. “I haven't. Lately. I don't want to—we just—”

He tosses until Levi presses a hand to his stomach, sliding it up under his soft threadbare t-shirt. Erwin gives a quiet moan, trying to help, arching when Levi lightly draws his nails down a thigh.

Levi puts his mouth to Erwin's neck and tugs down the waist of his sweatpants. “What are we going to do, Erwin?” 

Erwin has little to offer in the way of persuasive argument. After twisting out of his own clothes, Levi reaches inside the band of Erwin's underwear and pulls out his cock. His palm is slick in no time. Erwin's eyes squeeze shut, but he's like a big cat on the verge of purring, chest expanding in deep breaths when Levi strokes him. 

“Oh,” he says, and then, “Levi, isn't . . . you're . . .”

“Keep your knees together,” Levi says. He bites his lip, wiping pre-come and sweat and spit between Erwin's upper thighs, feeling the solid muscle ripple on his fingers and imagining it around his dick. He takes himself in hand and pressing forward. Erwin's thighs are solid muscle. Levi slides between them with a hot tight press that makes his vision go white. He turns his face against Erwin's back, panting hard. The shirt smells like him, like sweat and sleep. “Oh fuck. Yeah. There it is,” Levi says, wringing his other hand in Erwin’s hair, using the leverage to thrust harder, press closer. “Like that, fuck. Erwin.”

He fucks Erwin's thighs, not bothering to build to anything once he's slick enough to thrust as fast as he pleases. It's a solid, tight fit, and he's so close to Erwin, dragging his lips over the back of a shoulder and wishing they could kiss. He screws his eyes shut, trying to get as close as he can, fucking Erwin and fucking him.

Erwin makes thoughtless noises, too tired to control it or close his mouth, soft little gasps and groans that have no right being that hot. When Levi thrusts he slides under Erwin’s balls, hitting right behind them. It makes Erwin shudder and clutch at the sheets.

“Can't,” he moans. “Levi, it's . . .”

“Tighter,” Levi says, gritting his teeth. His hand on Erwin’s dick is soaked, filthy and wet. “You want to come like this?” he says and pumps harder, as coordinated as he can manage with the tight hard twists around the head that Erwin loves. “You want to come?”

Erwin’s hips jerk and roll forward. He says, slurring with sleep and pleasure, “Levi. Levi, yes, oh god please—Levi—” and he comes almost gently, a long slow release as he grasps his pillow, wetting Levi's hand even more.

For an extra moment he continues to cradle Erwin's cock, slowing his thrusts until Erwin relaxes fully into the sheets. Which mean his thighs relax too, but Levi guesses that's as much consciousness as Erwin has in him. He also thinks he's hearing things when it seems Erwin says something into the pillows.

“What?” Levi rubs his forehead between Erwin's shoulder blades, trying to work his hand between them to finish himself. 

“. . . on my face,” Erwin says at a murmur.

“What?” Levi says again. He stops. Tries to sit up and look at Erwin. “You sure?”

Erwin's 'yes' has the strength of an exhale but Levi cups himself and climbs on top. The soft, almost peaceful expression on Erwin's face hits him square in the gut.

“Fuck.” Levi shudders. Erwin's face is so open. Soft-mouthed and lopsided with sleepiness, head rolling on the pillow.

He cards his fingers through Erwin's hair to steady him, pulling his face back.

“Hold still,” he says and Erwin moans quietly as he starts to jerk off.

Hard, tight strokes. Watching Erwin while he does it makes it impossible to catch his breath. “You like that?” he says. "Love how needy you get when you're out of it. _Come on my face_. Lucky I spoil you."

When Erwin's eyes flutter open, he stares up with unguarded hunger, love—waiting for it, panting and flushed for it. It makes Levi's heart pound and his balls draw up tight. Then Erwin's lip catches on the head of his cock, and he looks so _utterly content_ and Levi swears and comes, letting go of Erwin's hair to keep from toppling on his face.

He curves forward and gives Erwin every drop. On his chin, cheekbone, the side of his mouth. Erwin doesn't or can't open his eyes anymore. He squeezes Levi's thigh when Levi finishes by dragging the head of his cock over the side of Erwin's face. Levi shivers at the trace of stubble at the corner of Erwin's mouth, has to tuck his face against his arm when Erwin's tongue ventures out, drawing the head toward his lips. He sucks at the tip like he's kissing, eyes closed, until Levi can't take it anymore and moves so he can kiss Erwin back. 

He tastes himself. He doesn't care. Erwin strokes down his spine, running fingers through Levi’s hair, and he seems to doze off right in the midst of it, muscles all going slack. “You're filthy,” Levi says under his breath. “Gonna fall asleep just like that, aren't you. Covered in come.”

There's a tired little sound in return. Erwin's eyelids barely twitch; the lizard brain is at ease. Levi could have asked anything and gotten the exact response, no doubt. He rolls his eyes and reaches for the bedside table, the soft clean towels they keep there for almost exactly this sort of thing.

“Good morning,” he says, ready to join Erwin in sleep as soon as he's done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta kisses to Stas for being really really great.
> 
> [ART](http://desultoryjester.tumblr.com/post/80306497319/desultoryjester-februeruri-i-just-read/) By februeruri ♥ You da best, Alice.


End file.
